


A Dark Speedster’s Joy

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Series: Dark Speedsters [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Ball Crushing, Cock Ring, Foot licking, Large Cock, M/M, M/M/M, Mind Break, Nudity, Oral, Partial hyper, Piercings, Size Difference, Sounding, Spanking, Technology, Tentacles, The Shimmer, foot job, foot worship, m/m - Freeform, mind breaking, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Wanting to ruin Bart’s life, Thadd decides that Jaime’s the key. First he breaks him, before finally turning his attention towards Bart himself...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Hey Darling~ FamousFox here Dragons co-author and the one to help him and bring the dazzle and fabulousness to his stories. If you want to meet me and Dragon and just come and chat and chill come to the discord and meet us~ it will be fun~!

Jaime sighed as he walked down the street heading home “man Impulse can be tiring,” Jaime said as he did not notice a set of gold eyes followed his every move.

Those pair of eyes belonged a blonde haired teen that watched Jaime as he walked down the street. The corner of the blond's lips slowly pulled back into a grin, reaching up he grabbed a pair of goggles and slid them over his eyes. “Time to get to work.” He said and then in an instant, he was gone in a blur of pure speed.

A blur surrounded Jaime and before he could even think he was knocked out leaving him laying on the ground with a smirking speedster standing over him holding a small device in his hand.

“Can’t have the little insect getting in my way now can I?” He chuckled to himself attaching the device to the scarab on Jaime’s back watching as the device sunk into the small armored bug the surface rippling like water. “There we go.” Grabbing the unconscious male and throwing him over his shoulder he took off in another blur towards his destination. 

Jamie’s limp body was stripped and deposited on a bed his fat round ass sticking up in the air for a pleasurable view as the figure smirked at the bed.

The blonde purred licking his lips as he looked at the fat round dark tan skinned ass before him. “Hehe, oh Jaime~ come on rise and shine!” he said in a sing song voice while bringing his hand down on his ass cheek.

Jamie shot up with a jolt as his ass jiggled from the force of the blow shocking him awake in an instant causing him to roll over revealing his toned chest and soft cock, with dark dusky nipples on his pecs. ‘Who are you?” Jaime asked trying to cover his bare body.

“Who am i?” the blond asked chuckling to himself like he had just heard some sort of joke. “Well, the names Inertia, but others call me Thadd.” He leard down at Jaime’s exposed body. “But you will call me master.”

“I don’t think so” Jaime said trying to activate his armor only for shock to show on his face when he remained naked sitting on the bed. The shock was clear as day on the Latin teen’s face as he ran through all the possible reasons his armor was not working.

“Oh? Noticed that your little inscet isn’t doing like it’s supposed to?” Thadd asked crossing his arms over his chest. “Don't worry the little bug won’t be doing anything it’s just...sleeping yeah sleeping for now.” He smirked. “Which leaves me to do as I please to you.”

Jamie gulped as he tried to back away from Inertia but only succeeded in falling off the bed leaving his ass in the air again. “Ouch” groaned Jaime as he laid on the floor.

“Oh look at that you already know the position your suppose to be in.” Thadd said approaching Jaime. “Guess that no good sorry excuse of a faker is good for something after all.”

Angry Jaime spun around glaring at Inertia and said “Impulse is better than you and will always be better than you” not caring that he had no powers and was naked.

Thadds eye twitched as he moved closer and forced Jamie down on to his back. “Don't say his name!” He hissed eyes glaring down at Jamie with white hot rage burning in them. “That faker has nothing on me, I am better I am superior to him in every way!” he placed one foot on Jaimes balls and grinding the sole of his foot against them. “And from the look of these nuts he doesn’t seem to be doing a good job taking care of you.”

Jaime screamed as the foot vibrated and crushed his nuts it was such a shocking combination of pain and pleasure that his soft 6 inch cock grew to a hard 9 inches in seconds.

“So eager to get hard, does Bart not touch you down here?” Thadd increased the vibrations as he grinds his foot against his balls. “I mean seeing how quickly you got hard just leads me to believe that his poor skills in the bedroom just leave you to finish yourself off.” He laughed. “He truly must be the definition of a one pump chump.”

“NO” Came a screaming reply from Jamie as he tried to grab Thad’s leg and force him off of him.

“Scarab keep his arms pinned.” The beetle came to life long tentacles grabbing Jaime’s arms and punning them above his head. “Tsk tsk here I am trying to help and all you do is try and attack me.” Grabbing a chair Thadd sat down above Jaime now pressing both his feet to Jaime’s cock and balls and began vibrating them. 

Jaime moaned as his cock pulsed covering the vibrating feet in his thick cum, he could not help the blush that covered his face as he panted coming down from the high.

“Ha! Look at you!” Laughed Thadd. “You came from a few vibrations! That is proof that faker isn’t doing what he’s supposed to be doing!”he pushed his cum covered feet into Jaime’s face. “Lick em clean.” He ordered as Jaime’s own cum dripped down on to his face.

Jaime tried to move his face away from the foot a look of anger on his panting face.

“Either do it or you will be punished.” Thadd said using his feet to smear the cum all over Jaime’s face, only to see that he didn’t listen. “You really are testing my patients!” He snapped his fingers and the Scarab let loose a short but painful shock of electricity.

Jaime fell forward his panting mouth landing on the cum covered boot, as he groaned in pain twitching slightly from the shock the Scarab had given him.

“Now, lick it up.” Thadd said pushing the cum covered boot into his face. “Or else the next one is gonna be even more painful and trust me you won’t like it.”

Hesitantly Jaime started to lick the cum soaked boot his tongue tracing the lines of his orgasm as he screamed in rage on the inside.

“That’s right that’s a good bitch.” Smiled Thadd leaning back. “Just like that.” He rubbed his boot along Jaime’s tongue. “If you continue to behave like this you will get a reward.” Another snap of his fingers and instead of a shock, mind numbing almost heavenly pleasure flooded Jaime’s body.

Moaning Jaime felt his cock become rock hard again this time leaking pre as he panted his tongue tracing the lines and a drunken look on his face.

Thadd smirked enjoying the look on Jaime’s face, the thrill he felt from seeing how with just a few words, his feet and some control he was reducing the mighty Blue Beetle to a moaning slut. “Make them shine bitch, we have only just begun.” he chuckled. “I got more in mind for you.”

Jaime was ashamed as he listened to the dominant blonde that kept insulting his boyfriend but if he used the scarab on him like that he may just lose his fucking mind ‘I can’t take the pleasure he can give with just another one I would cum again’

Thadd looked at his boots and smiled as there wasn’t a single spot of cum on them. “G

Jaime could only stare in shock ‘I thought he was Bart’s clone how is he so much bigger than him’ ran through the latin’s mind.ood bitch, I guess that lowly little faker doesn’t put that mouth of yours to good use either, or if he does I bet all it takes is one lick and he pops.” He patted his crotch. “But let’s see how well that mouth of yours can do on a real cock and not a little boys dick.” he undid the front of his suit.

“Let me guess? You're wondering how am I bigger than the faker?” Thadd asked. “I told you, I am his better, his superior.” He snorted. “I will always be better, faster and bigger than him.”

Staring open mouthed Jaime gagged when suddenly his mouth was full of cock, his hands grabbing what was in reach, being Inertia’s suit and only succeeded in pulling him further into his mouth

“That’s it take it all bitch take every single inch.” Purred Thadd as he watched Jaime take tall all 14 inches of his cock into his mouth. “Damn~ I bet you’ve never had to do this with the faker.” He smirked. “ I bet you just pop him in so easily it’s not even a challenge whereas with mine you gotta work for it!”

Jaime grunted around the cock fucking his throat and glared at the blonde, his body still aroused from the burst of pleasure thanks to the scarab. ‘All I want to do is bite down right now’ Jaime thought enjoying the fantasy for a moment but knew he could not do it because the blonde would use the shocks from the scarab again.

Thadd groaned, his thrust forcing Jaime’s face into his crotch nose in his blond pubes. “Fuck, he’s never been able to do this has he?” He pulled back till the tip was resting on Jaime’s tongue and pushed back in. “He’s never been able to fuck your throat like this, I bet he can’t even fuck your mouth!”

Jaime groaned as his throat was fucked and his nose forced into the musky blond pubes shaved into the shape of a lightning bolt. ‘Fuck this is starting to feel good.’ Jaime thought as his head was held still and Thad moved faster.

“Fuck this mouth was made to take this cock.” His cock was oozing pre down Jaime’s throat and into his stomach, to Jaime it tasted far better than what he had thought. “I'm gonna make sure you swallow every last fucking drop.”

Jaime could do nothing as his throat was filled with shot after shot of thick hot cum. ‘Why does this feel so good’ Jaime moaned as he shot his own load on the ground.

Thadd smirked, watching Jaime grulp down his cum while making a mess all over the ground. “Now, it’s time to train you.”

Timeskip One week later

“Oh man so not crash where is Blue he has been missing for a week and none of the team or heroes are worried” Bart said to himself speeding around El Paso texas trying to find his lover, and best friend.

Unknown to Bart he was being watched from a distance, the water was none other than Thadd who smirked seeing the faker running around looking for Blue Beetle. “Time to make an entrance.” he said jumping up from his seat and dashed off after Bart.

Jaime groaned as his master got off his face and left, his tan body glistening with sweat as he panted waiting for his master to return. 

Bart was not expecting to be blindsided by Inertia so he took a tumble before glaring and standing up to say “I don’t have time Inertia I am busy.”

“Aw what’s wrong faker?” Mocked Thadd as he stood over him hands on his hips. “Feeling a bit lonely since your best friend went missing?” he teased with a smirk.

“What did you do” Bart growled glaring at the blond his fists clenched tight with murder in his eyes.

“Temper temper faker.” Thadd said wagging his finger back and forth. “We don't need you getting mad do we.” He chuckled. “I mean who knows what I could have done to him.”

“I will kill you!” Bart screamed trying to tackle the clone ready to claw his eyes out.

Thadd yawned as he sidestepped Bart with ease. “Your too slow.” He mocked. “Maybe that is why you can’t find him.” He smirked. “Catch me if you faker.” he said with a salute and took off.

Bart took off not noticing his communicator was gone, he kept following behind Thad but he was just not fast enough.

“Come on faker!” Mocked Thad as he was now running backwards. “Can’t you keep up? Or are you already tired?” he chuckled. “Guess your running out of steam no wonder you can’t satisfy your little beetle.”

Bart did not notice when he entered an abandoned warehouse his focus solely on Inertia he groaned when he slammed into something and felt something click around his neck.

“Well faker seems your more of an idiot then I gave you credit for.” Thad said. “I mean really running into this place and not even paying attention how foolish can you get?”

“I don’t care where is Jaime” Bart demanded not noticing what was on his neck or that he no longer had his powers.

Thad chuckled. “Indeed where is dear little Jaime.” He lifted his hand up. “Oh Pet! Your master requires your assistance!” he called snapping his fingers.

Jaime walked out in his armor but it was different the tight black under suit was gone exposing the toned latin teen’s body, his shaved crotch, nipple piercings, and some creative body writing as he kneeled before Inertia and said “Master” making Bart stare in disbelief.

“Well Faker?” Thad asked as he ran his hands through Jaime’s hair smirking as he leaned into his touch. “You found your friend? What do you plan to do now hm?” He chuckled seeing Bart’s hands clenched into fist, “then again if it’s anything like your sex life you can’t do much now can you?”

“What did you do. Let him go now or I will call the league” Bart said turning from Jaime to glare at the smirking blonde.

“Oh? What did I do?” Thad laughed. “What didn’t I do should be the question, I did everything you failed to do faker I showed him what it means to submit and serve a master.” He smirked. “I showed him pleasure in ways you could only dream of showing him.” His smirk turned sinister. “And let him go?” He looked down at Jamie. “Do you want me to release you pet?”

“No master I think the Failure should join and become a pet too” Jaime said as he stared with pure adoration at Thad. “Jaime snap out of it man, this is so not crash your are being Moded” Bart pleaded.

“I am afraid your friend won’t be going anywhere with you Faker.” Smiled Thad as he rubbed Jaime’s head petting him like a dog. “You can’t save him faker, you failed at pleasuring him so he came to someone who could do it better than you ever could.” He gained a arrogant look on his face. “After all I am better looking, faster, and more sexy version of you.”

“Yet you are not an Allen not even by marriage” Bart growled knowing it would make Thad mad. Jaime moved closer to Bart and in a few quick cuts stripped him naked before forcing him to kneel at his master’s feet.

Thad approached Bart his face was clam but his eyes burned with anger as he backhanded him across the face. “I don't’ have to be an Allen to be better than you.” He hissed in cold fury. “I am stronger and faster.” he smirked. “And I have something that you lack.”

“An ego the size of the moon, a insecurity problem, or maybe the fake arrogance” Bart said spitting at Thad.

Thad didn’t let Bart’s words get to him as he simply undid his pants and freed his thick 14 inch cock. “I think this speaks for itself faker.”

“So what you are a little bigger than me” Bart said growling his own cock hardening to 11 inches. 

Thad smirked. “Pet.” Jaime perked up. “Why don't you show our guess how skilled you are with your mouth.” Smiling Jaime maneuvered around Bart looking up at him with a sly look before lower his head to the tip of his cock and ran the flat side of his tongue along the underside of his cock slowly licking his way up to his piss slit. 

Bart moaned his hips bucking as he tried to hold back his orgasm but he could not cum shot out raining down on his panting form, a bright blush staining his cheeks.

“My my, now if that isn't just a shame.” Thad smirked as Jaime pulled back looking more unhappy than ever before. “One lick and you came like a virgin, this is why my pet came to me unlike you I know how to last.” he said shaking his head. That was when he caught sight of something forming a bulge in Bart’s pants pocket. “And what is this.”

“Fuck you” Bart panted glaring at the blond as he bent over.

“With how quick you cum? Not likely.” He said as he pulled pulled out what appeared to be a gold and red themed Cock Ring. “Oh this is just precious.” he snorted with laughter. 

“Hey that is mine” Bart cried out as he tried to stand up.

“My master didn’t say you could stand!” Snapped Jaime as the scarab had tentacles hold Bart in place forcing him back on to his knees as Thad looked the ring over.

“Interesting, tell me faker what were you going to do with a ring like this?” He asked with an all knowing smirk. “A ring designed to stop speedsters from cumming no less.” he paused and then laughed again. “Oh, wait don't’ tell me! You were going to use this to please my pet! Putting it on your cock so you could last longer! How pitiful!”

Bart was red faced and unable to think of an excuse for having the cock ring as his clone gloated over him an arrogant smirk on his face as he mocked Impulse.

“Well since you want to use it.” Thad smirked as he moved closer and snapped the ring around the base of his cock and made sure it was nice and secured. 

Bart groaned as his cock pulsed but his orgasm was locked away, this would be maddening if Inertia knew the ring kept him sensitive just did not let him cum.

“Pet.” Jaime perked up as Thad had a smile on his face. “Why don't’ you show him the tricks that little beetle of yours can do.” Jaime smiled as the Scarab released more tentacles, emerging from the armored portions of Jaimes body they slithered along Bart’s body coiling around his arms and legs another one slowly coiled around his cock, the tip opening up like a flower and from it came a number of smaller thinner tentacles that loomed over Bart’s piss slit.

Bart squealed as his body was teased and tortured by the skilled tentacles his lover was using on him on the orders of his biggest rival, it was unbearable pleasure and disgust mixing.

The flowering tentacle at the piss slit of his cock moved closer pushing the thinner tentacles into the slit letting them snake through the narrow passage and rub and grind against the inside of his cock slowly working their way down, while a third thicker tentacle moved towards Barts ass rubbing itself between his cheeks and looping around his balls to give them a strong pull.

A scream ripped from Bart as his cock throbbed and grew a dark purple the head swollen to twice the normal size, each vein popping out making his cock quite the sight to see so bound and helpless.

“My my look at you faker bound and being played with like some sort of toy.” Thad laughed as he walked over to Bart placing his boot against the side of his currently throbbing member and began vibrating it.

Bart moaned his hips bucking into the vibrating foot aching his nipples rock hard and sweat coating his body.

Thad hummed as he kept his vibrating foot on Bart’s cock. “Hm, what to do what to do?” He mused as he grabbed his cock and pushed it against Bart’s face. “Open wide Faker, open wide and take my cock into your mouth.” He smirked. “Let’s put it to better use.”

Bart gagged as his mouth was filled with the clone cock and he was forced to taste the leaking pre. ‘Please save me’ Bart screamed in his head looking over at Jaime.

Jamie merely gave him a grin as the tentacle rubbing between his ass cheeks and grinding against his hole sprouted off another tentacle this one covered in small feeler like things that rubbed along the rim of Bart’s ass before thrusting right into his rectum.

Thad groaned hand gripping Bart’s hair thrusting his cock in and out, pistoning his hips while grinding his face into Thad’s crotch and letting his balls slap his chin. “That’s right faker choke on it, coke on the cock of the one who is more superior than you!” 

Pleasure flooded Bart’s body as he tried to focus on keeping his mind that he was slowly loosing with each burst of pleasure.

Thad continued to fuck Bart’s mouth thrusting every single inch into his throat and then pulling back out rubbing his saliva and pre cum covered cock all over Bart’s face soaking his hair in the cocktail of liquids. “Hm, your mouth feels good faker.” Began Thad with his smile slowly turning sinister as slowly much to Bart’s confusion Thad began vibrating his body. “But I have something else in mind.”

Bart actually whimpered at the look Inertia gave him. ‘What is he about to do.’

Gripping Bart’s head with both of his hands, he aimed his cock not at his mouth but at Bart’s head and with a single thrust pushed his vibrating cock through his head and into mind. “Talk about a new way of mind fucking!” he laughed as he continued vibrating and literally skull fucking Bart’s head.

Bart groaned drool pouring down his mouth, eyes glazed over as his brain was fucked the Vibrations messing up his thoughts.

“Who would have thought that your mind was good for something after all!” Groaned Thad going faster and faster. “Nnng, I have to admit Faker this is perfect!” He laughed digging his nails into Bart’s hair he went faster smearing his precum all over his brain soaking it in the inhuman amount of pre that oozed from his cock.

Bart could do nothing but drool as his brain was literally fucked by the evil blond speedster, pleasure still wracking his body.

The tentacles in his cock had finally reached their destination, together they attacked Bart’s prostate from the front, while the feeler covered tentacle jabbed at it from the back, both assaults from the tentacles and from Thad mind fucking him.

Bart screamed as the feeling of a constant orgasm washed over his body making it twitch and spasm.

Thad groaned as he he fucked him faster and faster, his breathing becoming erratic before with one last thrust he groaned and he came, and came hard flooding Bart’s mind with wave after wave of cum thoroughly soaking it in his cum. 

Bart went catatonic as his brain was flooded with cum something that would kill a normal person but would just give a speedster a splitting headache.

Thad groaned slowly pulling his vibrating cock from Bart’s mind spraying the last few shots all over his face soaking his hair in his cum. “That's a good look for you bitch, i think i am gonna like seeing you like this.”

Bart sat there a dumb look on his face the tentacles still pleasuring him as Jaime asked “Should he cum Master?”

Thad looked at the dumb look on Bart’s face. “Hm.” He pulled his foot back. “I say yes, lets see this broken little bitch to cum.” he chuckled. “Remove the tentacles.”

Moaning Bart shot the biggest load of his life painting his chest and stomach white from the volume.

Thad watched Bart cum like a broken fountain, all while smiling. “Get him into position pet i want to enjoy my new throne.” He ordered Jaime. 

“Yes Master” Jaime replied pulling Bart to the large comfortable chair in the corner that had a table and hole in the seat, before strapping the broken teen into his face now the seat of the chair.

Thad whistled a nameless tune as he walked over towards his throne, stripping off his pants as he did as he flipped Bart’s communicator like it was coin. Turning he sat down ass right on Bart’s face while kicking his feet up on the table. “Now this is the life.”


	2. New Toy's

Inertia grinned wiggling his ass on the face of his mindless fuck toy Bart Allen as he stared at the modified Blue Beetle, “So dear slut who should join us next now that I have broken your little ex-lover.”

Jaime a former hero now turned sex slave for Inertia, his former lovers clone hummed, one hand holding his chin while he and the Scarab chatted mentally. “Ooh~ Master I think i know who to go after first.” He said with a small jump for joy and a giggle. “Master tell me, how do you feel about getting a pet? One that can shape shift no less.” He said with a gleam in his eyes. 

“Interesting Tell me more” Inertia said sighing as Bart ate out his hole.

“Garfield Logan, also known to the team as Beast Boy.” Began Jaime. “He has the power to shape-shift into any animal, he even acts like them too.” Jaime chuckled. “Wild, untamed, free, he would make an oh so wonderful pet.”

“Call him and prepare an inhibitor collar” Inertia ordered standing up and looking down at Bart before a wicked grin bloomed on his face and he added “also contact Kid Flash”

“You plan on taking him as well master?” Jaime asked as the Scarab was already putting in the call to both the Kid Flash and Beast Boy making it seem like it was a distress call. “You plan to do to him what you did to your chair?” Jaime’s cock twitched at the mention of seeing his master skull fuck another speedster,the image of him doing that to Bart burned in his mind and was an object of great lust and attraction towards him.

“Oh no I plan on The Chair doing it to him” Inertia said with a laugh as he placed a collar around Bart’s neck that would let him control him with a thought. “Now slave be ready to subdue both of them when they arrive”. Inertia ordered.

Jaime nodded smiling brightly. “Yes master of course.” Jaime said as he moved to get ready for when the two heroes would arrive and fall prey into his master’s trap.

Thadd sat on his throne and watched as the two stupid heroes arrived in the warehouse only for Blue Beetle to knock them out in seconds.

Jaime smiled at the two heroes and giggled, as two long tentacles stretched out from the Scarab and attached the inhibitor collars to their necks. “They have been secured master, who shall go first?”

“Choices choices I guess we should get the easiest one done with and break Kid Mouth first” Thadd said as he ordered Bart to wake him up by smacking the sleeping redhead with his cock.

Wally groaned as his face stung from the sudden blow, his eyes fluttered for a moment as they slowly started to open. “Hhhn?” He groaned. 

Bart stood there with a dumb stupid dazed look on his face his cock hard leaking pre as it started to vibrate.

“Bart? What you're ok?” He said seeing the boy right in front of him. “Whoa whoa, why are you naked? What’s going on?” He said looking around, but got no answer. “Bart come on stop playing games and tell me what is going on here.”

Gripping Wally’s head Bart started moving his Vibrating cock forward for a few seconds looking like he was going to enter Wally’s mouth.

Wally went wide eyed as he tried to use his powers to get out of Bart’s grip but they didn’t work. “B-Bart! Knock it off! Come on this is no time to be messing around!” He said grabbing at the teen. “You can’t do this Bart! Listen to me!” 

The vibration and angle of the cock changed and before Wally knew it the cock was in his skull, having phased through it and now Bart was fucking his brain.

Wally went slack, his mouth hanging open unable to believe that Bart had just pushed his cock into his brain. He couldn’t even speak as he felt Bart just thrusting away inside of his brain with reckless abandon. Slowly, Wally was losing himself in the fast pace brain fucking.

Thadd stepped out and laughed before commenting “Maybe I will have him Break his own grandfather then all three of us can use your skull as a cum dump”

Despite being currently brain fucked there was a sudden twitch in the crotch of his suit, his cock was hard and twitching with in the confines of his suit, while a small strangled moan escaped him while his eyes slowly glazed over with forced pleasure.

“Cum” Thadd ordered a cruel grin on his face as he snapped his fingers forcing Bart to cum, but this orgasm was one that would drain the speedster’s nuts dry.

Bart groaned his orgasm washing over him as his load came out in a steady stream like he was pissing cum into Wally’s skull.

Wally gasped unable to do a thing as he felt thick hot ropes of cum flood his brain coating it in Bart’s thick warm cum.

Thadd smirked as he saw a small trickle of white flow out of each ear before making Bart pull back and coat Wally’s face in cum.

Wally stood there on his knees, cum flowing out from his ears and dripping down his neck. His eyes were glazed over, mouth hung open, a dazed expression on his face one that showed that his brain was no longer active.

“Good now Slave do you think I should Use the chair to help Break in our new pet,” Inertia asked retrieving a vial from a table filled with a pink liquid.

“I say do it, master.” Smiled Jaime. “The two of them got along so well before, imagine his face when he sees who it is that is helping break him in.”

Grinning Thadd ordered Bart mentally to fuck Garfield’s mouth till the green teen woke up.

Bart moved over towards Garfield grabbing him by his dark green locks, he forced open his mouth and shoved his cock in and right away began thrusting in and out pistoning his hips as he fucked the shapeshifters mouth.

Garfield was in a black void, not knowing how he got there all he remembered was responding to a distress call from Jaime and rushing out to get him, Then next thing he knew he was out cold, and now as he slowly woke up his vision blurry he found that his mouth was open and something was being shoved in and out, blinking away the fog he gave a startled but choked yelp seeing Bart before him currently using his mouth like some kind of toy.

Thadd stood out of sight enjoying the show of Bart fucking one of his friend’s mouths, ‘i will make him fuck his ass then he will hold him down.’ Thadd thought with an evil grin.

Garfield gasped around Bart’s cock as he tried to force him to stop, but tentacles from the scarab kept him in place not letting him move an inch as Bart continued to use his mouth like a fleshlight thrusting away pushing the head of his cock against the back of his throat until Garfield’s face was in his pubes letting the green-skinned teen get a nose full of his scent.

Bart pulled out and moved behind Garfield slamming into his virgin hole with no warning and starting a fast pace.

Garfield cried out in agony feeling Bart’s cock thrust into his ass, no prep, no warning just pure raw strength and began thrusting. “B-bart! Stop!” Screamed the green changeling as he felt himself tear slightly and knew that he was bleeding. “T-This isn’t you! Please! Bart! Please! It hurts!”

Thadd stepped forward into Garfield’s sight and said “Oh but this is him at least now it is” before laughing and ordering Blue Beetle to make a support for Wally’s head so he can use it as another chair.

While Jaime did as he was told, Garfield found the strength to glare at Thadd. “Y-You! W-what did you dooo! To them!” He hissed in both anger and in pain from Bart’s thrust while the blood may have acted as lube it didn’t stop the initial feeling of pain as he was being fucked by his own teammate.

Smirking as he sat on Wally’s face Thadd pulled out a control and pressed the button and like with Jaime, Garfield was racked with pleasure beyond his imagination.

Garfield’s body went slack, his eye’s went wide and he let loose a loud lewd moan ass clenching around Bart’s cock. “W-What d-d-did you just do?” He gasped body shaking from the pleasurable assault on his body

“A little Positive Reinforcement for my new pet” Thad said sitting on Wally and making the yellow speedster lick his ass.

Garfield cried out as heat flared through his body ass contracting around Bart’s cock as it filled him up and then pulled right out, a strange void feeling was all he felt before it was replaced by the same pleasurable heat the burned through his veins.

“Cum” Thadd ordered pressing and holding down the Button on the controller with an evil smirk on his face.

Upon hearing that command from Thadd, Garfield screwed his eyes shut and let out a loud scream in the form an animalistic sounding roar, toes curling hard as he came. White blurred his vision as his cock shot out spurts of cum.

At the same time, Bart blew his load deep in Garfield.

Garfield never imagined it would feel so good to have someone cum inside of him, and yet feeling Bart cum inside of him, filling him, painting the insides of his ass white with his seed sent the green-skinned teen into what seemed like an abyss of pleasure, an abyss so deep that he didn’t want to leave it.

“Time for Part two so lets head to the zoo,” Thadd said laughing as he first destroyed the trackers and coms of the two newest slaves.

“The zoo master?” Jaime asked as the tentacles holding Garfield lifted him up once Bart pulled out of his ass. 

“Well, you did not think that would be it for the green one did you?” Thadd said laughing as he poured the vial over Garfield's leaking hole.

Jaime nodded as Garfield gasped shivering as he felt the liquid on his abused hole. “W-What did you just p-pour on me?” he gasped as he tried to glare at Thadd but the blush on his face made it impossible.

“You will see,” Thadd said taking off to the zoo as Bart and Blue followed with Garf

The entire way there Garfield was terrified at what Thadd had in mind for him, unsure how to escape or how to fight back against two speedsters and a teen with a living weapon on his back at his beck and call. They arrived at the zoo in record timing and the fear in Garfield’s heart grew more and more as they stood there.

Thadd led the way to the Zebra enclosure and ordered the two former heroes to hold Garfield in position in the Field.

The two nodded holding Garfield down on his hands and knees. “H-Hey! What is going on! What are you doing!” He snapped. “Let me go! And set them free!”

The male zebras started sniffing the air as Thadd laughed and said “What makes you think they want to be free, He is loyal to me” Thadd said pointing at Jaime “And he is a stupid brainless toy, Like your other friend, is now” Thadd finished laughing as he motioned to Bart.

“B-Brainless?” Gasped Garfield as he looked at Bart and finally saw the dazed almost empty look on his friends face. “B-Bart.” he whimpered as he tried to get free and escape ever more. “What did you do!”

“Well to be more accurate he has cum on the brain” Thadd laughed as he stared at the horrified teen, and the Zebra preparing to mount him.

“H-Hey no! No!” He said gasping. “No! No! Get away! Stop! Please!” He screamed as he saw the Zebra’s cock approaching his hole and felt it rub against it. “Stop it! Get it away from me!”

Thadd sat and watched as the two former heroes held there old friend so he could be fucked by the zebra and it made him smile in glee at the cries of pain but he pressed the button turning those cries of pain to screams of pleasure.

Pleasure and pain flooded Garfield’s system, the two feelings causing him to lose his mind. Screams and moans are all he could manage as he felt pain one moment and then otherworldly pleasure again. “Aaaaaah! Haaaaa! Naaaaa!” he screamed.

For hours Thadd watched as different animals fucked Garfield until the teen passed out, smirking he walked up and pulled his cock out and smacked the unconscious teen across the face to wake him up.

Garfield groaned as he was awoken by something-a cock his mind told him- slapping his face. Opening his eyes he looked up at Thadd’s eyes glazed over and blurry. “Ah ah ha.” he gasped softly feeling all the animal cum swirling around inside of his stomach and overflowing out his ass.

“Who is your master? What are you?” Thadd asked stepping back from the green teen.

“Y-You, you are my master you are my one and only master,” Garfield said looking at Thadd with love and adoration.

“And what are you Pet,” Thadd asked moving his cock just out of reach of Garfield’s mouth.

“I am my master’s pet, his loyal pet.” Garfield whining leaning forward to try and lick his cock.

Moving forward Thadd thrust into Garfield’s mouth and started skull fucking his pet.

Garfield moaned, bobbing his head back and forth on Thadd’s cock swirling his tongue around the shaft letting it change and stretch to coil around it and pump his cock at the same time as he bobbed his head.

Moaning Thadd rubbed Gar’s head as he met each bob working towards his orgasm while cooing “Does my pet want a treat?”

Garfield pulled off nodding. “Yes, master! Please! I want a treat.” He nuzzled his crotch. “Please! Please master!”

Gripping his cock Thadd used his speed to bring himself to orgasm shooting his cum into the begging mouth of his pet with a moan.

Garfield moaned gulping down his master’s cum, shudders racked his entire frame as he felt his cock throb and then he blushed as he came shooting his load all over the ground.

Soon All of them were back in the warehouse with Inertia sitting on Wally’s face as Bart sat against a wall staring at the three ex-heroes.

As he did his eyes began to come into focus, the fog-and cum- began clearing from his mind making him stumble. “W-What the? What happened to me? What’s going on?”

“Oh so you recovered did you,” Thadd asked rubbing Garfield’s head as the green teen kept his soft cock warm, and Wally continued to lick his ass.

“Thadd!” Bart said as he went to dash at him only to stumble when he found he didn’t have his super speed. “What? What the heck is going on?! What did you do to me! What did you do to them!”

“Why don’t you sit down and enjoy some home videos” Thadd ordered as Blue rolled out a monitor and handed a controller to Thadd “I mean After all I did nothing to these two You did it”

“T-That’s a lie! I’m not like you! I wouldn’t do anything to my friends!” He snapped as Jaime had to restrain him when he lunged at Thad and forced him to sit still. “Fix them Thadd or I swear I will get you for this.”

“Oh, really well how about a bet?” Thadd asked smirking at Bart.

“Che, if it’s a bet with you i know i will win,” Bart smirked. “I am the better one after all.”

“Ok if you broke even one of your friends you have to swear on your life and honor to be my slave, if you did not then i let all of you walk out of here,” Thadd said grinning at the stupid speedster.

“Consider it a bet.” Smirked Bart confident that he would win. ‘There is no way i did any of this not at all, he’s gonna be sorry when the team and the league gets to him.’

Smirking Thadd pressed Play and the video of Bart brain fucking Wally started to play, “Oh looky here looks like you lose like always” Inertia said gloating.

“N-No.” Bart said his body going slack. “T-that can’t be I-I wouldn’t.”

“Oh but you did you fucked Him and filled his skull with your cum I mean look it is still leaking out of his ears,” Thadd said moving off of Wally and dragging him to Bart to show off the brunette handiwork.

Bart was horrified to see that Thadd was telling the truth, cum was leaking out of Wally’s ears. “Wally...oh..oh god what have i done.”

“So What do you have to say slave,” Thadd asked moving closer to Bart.


	3. The Final Conquest

The Final Conquest 

Thadd smiled as he relaxed sitting on his throne, he rested his chin on his fist. By his side was his loyal slave Jamie leaning against him as he idly ran his finger through his hair, to his right was Wally who had a dazed expression on his face, and finally at his feet purring like a kitten was Garfield, the green-skinned teen was resting curled around his feet. “Now, this is the life,” Thadd said as he leaned back against the back, he had conquered his faker of a rival, broken his spirit, taken his lover as his slave, turned his teammates into his own personal slave, throne, and one as a pet. “To put it simply, I like it, no I love my life.” He smiled.

But, as he sat there a thought began to come to him. ‘Why stop now?’ whispered a voice-his desire he came to the sudden realization- said to him. ‘You, single-handedly managed to take out members of the Young Justice something not even mainstream villains have been able to do, who says you can’t take on the rest of them? Have the entire league as your slaves? Your whores? Your sluts? Have the entire league as your own personal harem!’ The more he thought about it, the more he began to get turned on, his cock slowly rising up to its full mast, throbbing pulsating with need. ‘Just imagine someone like Batman or Superman, Or even The Flash’s expressions when you shove your cock into their skull and fuck them stupid, literally making it so they only have your cum on the brain!’ 

Thadd’s cock was as hard as a steel pole, the need no the desire to have his own harem of nothing but the heroes of the Justice League was turning him on like no tomorrow. “I want it.” He said, his eyes dark with lust to the point they were almost black. “I want it, I will have it!” His lips pulled back into a sickeningly sweet smile, one that if any of his slaves had any thoughts left would be shaking in fear. He turned to Jaime. “Oh slave.” He purred. “I have something I want you to do.” He already had two targets in mind, all he needed now was his loyal slave to make the call.

Jaime moved and awaited the order of his master his cock aching as it stood exposed the nipple rings tugging lightly on his dusky nipples.

“I want you, to put out a distress call.” He said, reaching out and gripping Jaime’s aching cock. “I want you, to make this one directly to Nightwing and The Flash It's time we expanded this little circle of mine and those two will be the first ones to fall before my might.”

“Yes Master,” Jaime said doing as ordered without a second thought and calling the two requested heroes for help.

Thadd smiled as he stood, “The rest of you, get ready we are going to have company soon.” His eyes gleamed. “And I want them to feel very welcomed.”

Nightwing crouched on the roof overlooking the warehouse Flash stood just behind him tapping his foot as he asked “Are they in there or not?”

Nightwing rolled his eyes, using a pair of heat sensor binoculars he looked inside of the warehouse. “Yeah, they are I got heat signatures of all of them.” He frowned. “But, there are no guards, not one.” He had a pit forming in his stomach. “Something about this isn’t right.”

“Come on you worry too much we will be in and out before anything can go wrong” Flash said swinging Nightwing onto his back and taking off towards the warehouse intent on rescuing the team members inside.

Nightwing still didn’t feel right, even as they managed to get inside of the warehouse. “There they are.” He said as he spotted the tied up forms of the team, but he didn’t like the fact that there was no one else around, or the fact the team just seemed to be sitting there out in the open. 

Flash moved towards Bart to untie him only to gasp as a inhibitor collar snapped shut around his neck. 

“Sorry Flash.” Smiled Bart. “But this is one thing you were too slow to notice.” Nightwing’s eyes widen as he jumped off Flash’s back, drawing his escrima stick.

“Bart?! What on earth are you doing?” The black-clad hero asked as Bart chuckled.

“Sorry, but I just can’t help myself I am so sick and tired of being the hero.” Bart smiled running his hand over his face, spreading his fingers to look at Nightwing through them letting him see the crazed gleam in his eye. “I want something more, and I want it….Now!” He yelled knowing that the others would take this chance to strike.

Jaime moved blasting and pinning both heroes down and moving to stand beside Thadd, as Garfield attacked shredding the heroes clothing.

Bart chuckled, “Excellent work pets you did wonderful.” He said moving over to slap Jaime on his ass and scratch Garfield under his chin.

“Jaime! Gar! What are you doing! Stop this and release us!” Nightwng yelled.

Purring Garfield nuzzled the hand while Jaime moaned ignoring Nightwing and leaning into his master to ask “What are we going to do to them Master.”

Bart hummed, “What to do, what to do.” He smiled. “Oh, I know what I am going to do.” He purred. “First, Let’s have some fun with my old pal old buddy old friend Nightwing.”

Nightwing growled as the mask was removed from his face leaving him completely naked.

“Now now.” Smiled Bart as he approached him. “No growling, It doesn’t suit you Night.” He said running his hands down along his body. “Hm, I have to admit you do have a nice body Night, Strong, lean, fit and perfect.” He chuckled. “It’s so sad….That I’m gonna make you my fucking toilet bitch.”

Those words made Dick freze as he stared in confusion at who he thought was Bart allen.

“Pet, Slave get the future toilet into position It's time to make him mine.” Bart said as he crossed his arms over his chest licking his lips.

Moving they forced the oldest former sidekick to kneel before Thadd and slid an O-ring gag in his mouth forcing it to stay open, as they bound his arms and legs keeping him still.

“Hm, now this is one hell of a hot little treat.” He said his cock hard as a rock and throbbing. He approached Nightwing and rubbed his cock against his cheek smearing pre all over it as he moved it towards his mouth, resting the head on his bottom lip before without warning he slammed right into his mouth shoving his cock into his throat.

Sputtering Dick tried to push the cock out of his mouth with just his tongue but it did nothing.

Bart chuckled as he pulled out of his throat and moaned sliding back in, “Gods~ your throat feels so damn good.” He moaned both his hands gripping Nightwing’s hair as he started to brutally thrust into his mouth shoving his cock into his throat.

Nightwing wanted nothing more then to bite down but the gag in his mouth prevented that. Barry watched in disbelief muttering “Bart could never do this”

Bart continued to thrust into Nightwings mouth, moaning and gasping in pleasure. “Fuck Night, your throat feels so damn good, so warm and tight I love it!” He smirked, “I could fuck it every day if I wanted.”

“Let them go and stop this now” Barry demanded trying to get free.

“Now. Why. Would. I. Do. That?” Bart asked between thrust balls slapping Nightwing’s chin as he pushed his face into his crotch. “After all, I want him to feel everything before i break him.”

“The League will stop you, you can’t beat them all” Barry said trying to make Bart see reason.

“The League?” Bart asked laughing-no crackling- “Oh don't worry, I have plans for if that happens because you and Night here are only part of my plan to get more to join my little Harem.” 

“You are not Bart” Barry said his eyes wide with the realization. And his wiggling renewed with more passion as he tried to break free.

“Ah, now that just hurts my feelings Flash.” Said Barry as he groaned. “Fuck~ How can you say that to me-Fuck I’m gonna blow my load down this bitches throat.” he moaned his thrust getting harder as Bart increased the grip on Nightwing’s hair.

“I told Superman where I am So if you don't let us go he will bring the whole league here” Barry said lying hoping who ever this was would believe him.

“You know that would scare anyone.” Bart said smirking. “If I didn’t have my little slave here monitoring the area to keep me posted when someone was gonna show up.” He smirked “But it was a nice-Oh fuck!” He shoved his cock into his mouth and came, flooding Nightwing’s throat with cum.

Flash gulped as he watched Nightwing being forced to swallow the massive torrent of cum or choke on it, tears trailing from the wide blue eyes as he chugged the thick cum. 

Dick felt his throat expand as thick piping hot cum poured down his throat it forced him to swallow his bound body aching as his stomach slowly filled with the flood of cum forced into it.

“Fuck~ Now that was perfect.” Smiled Bart. “I always knew you had an amazing throat and this proves it.” he said not pulling out from Dick’s throat. “But, I’m not done.” He smirked. “After all, what is the point of having a urinal if I don't use it?” he said as he didn’t bother pulling out and let a strong stream of piss flood Dick’s throat.

Gagging piss sputtered out of the shocked mouth of Nightwing as he did his best to keep from swallowing the foul liquid filling his mouth, up until a hand closed his nose forcing him to swallow as his head grew light.

“Nice try, but as a urinal, it's your fucking job to swallow it all.” He smirked as he continued to piss down Dick’s throat. “You better get used to it.” He forced his cock in deeper letting Dick’s nose touch his pubes. “Cause this is your life from now on!”

Dick’s eyes closed his throat forced to swallow as he drifted closer to unconsciousness.

“Stop it now” Flash cried out trying to help Nightwing out.

“Oh come on Flash.” Smiled Bart, pulling his cock from Nightwing's mouth. “Seems that, your still a little slow.” He mocked him as he slapped Nightwing with his cock to try and wake him. “Hey! Wake up! I ain’t done with you.”

“Please, I will take his Place Just let him go” Barry cried out.

“Oh, believe me, you will, but I’m not done with him just yet,” Bart said as he pressed his cock to Nightwing’s forehead. “The fun’s just getting started.”

Nightwing barely registered what was happening as his unfocused eyes opened and took in the sight of the large hanging nuts blocking his view.

“Check it out Flash.” Bart said as his cock began vibrating. “It’s a little trick I picked up!” He said before he slammed his vibrating cock into Nightwing’s head.

Barry stared in horror noting that he was correct and this was not Bart but he focused on the confused look that graced Dick’s face as the young hero starred in a stupid confused fashion at the massive nuts.

“Damn~ his head feels good.” Laughed Bart at his own joke as he started to fuck Dick’s head driving his vibrating his cock in and out of his skill, his massive balls slapping against’s Dick’s face right against his nose flooding it with his thick scent. 

Dick’s body started reacting to the pleasure and heady scent as his nipples perked up and his cock grew to a hard 8 inches.

“Drop the disguise Bart never calls me Flash I know you are not him” Barry said growling but trapped.

“Bart” Laughed as slowly, the form of Bart began to melt away and was soon replaced with Thadd once more. “Aw, guess I don't know how to act like a broken, cock loving Fag after all.” He smirked going harder rubbing and grinding his nuts against Dick’s face.

Barry gasped and asked “What do you mean broken what have you done?”

Thadd smiled, “Oi! Bitch! Bring in my two broken whores! It's time for the Flash to see what’s become of the oh so great heroes~” he yelled signaling for Jaime to bring in Bart and Wally.

Barry stared in horror as Jaime rolled out two naked cum covered bodies with dazed blank looks on their faces.

“What do you think Flash?” Smiled Thadd. “Like I said, broken cum hungry cock loving faggot ass sluts!” 

“NO! Not Wally and Bart” Barry cried out in physical pain at the sight of the two younger speedsters.

“Aw, what’s the matter Flash? Upset? Don't worry once I’m done with this bitch your gonna be joining them in becoming my whores!”

“I Will Kill You” Flash screamed trying his best to vibrate through the collar his anger fueling him as he thought of murdering the bastard.

“Oh wow~ you sound so angry.” Thadd smirked. “Did I make you so mad? So sorry.” He didn’t sound Sorry at all. “But don't worry.” He said as as his hips jerked and he moaned pushing his cock into Nightwing’s head and came, flooding the dark haired teen’s skull with his thick warm cum.

Cum started leaking out of Dick’s ears as his face went blank his skull being completely flooded with the hot thick sticky substance.

“Fuck that felt good.” Smiled Thadd. “I need to bust a load in anew skull, those two have been getting a bit full to the point I got to clean them out.” He smirked. “And yet I am still not satisfied.” He said eyeing Flash.

“What you think you will break me, If anything happens to me because of a villain then the league becomes the Justice Lords” Flash said spitting at Thadd.

Thadd broke out in a cold cruel laughter. “Oh Flash, Flash, Flash.” He said shaking his head. “Do you really think I am only going to stop at you?” He asked. “No no, I want the league to come after me, You see I don't’ just want you I want them all.” 

“So you have delusions of Grandeur and want to take over the world” Flash said glaring harder.

“The world? Oh no no no.” He said shaking his head. “What I want is not the world, but the entire league as nothing more then my toys for me to place with.” He said eyes shining. “My own personal little super slut Harem!”

“You’re crazy if you think you can beat the entire league” Barry said laughing at the teen.I

Thadd chuckled. “And yet, here I am with Nightwing my newest slut and you about to become my next one.” He smiled. “Besides~” He chuckled. “I have everything I need to subdue the league one by one until they all fall.”

“When Nightwing does not Check in Batman will be suspicious no rescue teams will be small” Barry said still laughing.

Thadd smirked. “Oh? You mean check in like this.” He said before holding up a device. “This Is Nightwing we have located the team, Flash and I are in pursuit, we will be under radio silence until we have made contact.” But it wasn’t his voice, It was Nightwings sounding like his down to the very last word. “It’s amazing what a little scarab tech can do.” Thadd said sounding like the Flash.

Freezing Barry started to panic a bit at the fact in theory the teen could do what he planned.

“What’s wrong Barry.” Thad said approaching him pulling his cock out from Nightwings head. “You look a little pale.” He said as he approached him. “Is it finally setting in? Just how hopeless your situation.”

“Put that thing near me and I will Bite it off” Barry said through gritted teeth

“Who said it was going to be just me?” He said snapping his fingers, and like obedient pets Wally and Bart came to him. “After all, you wouldn’t want to hurt your precious sidekicks would you?”

“You wouldn’t” Barry said eyes wide as he stared between the two teens.

“Here’s the thing Flash.” He said as they surrounded him. “We would.” And as one they slammed their Vibrating cocks into Barry’s head.

Barry could do nothing as three cocks filled his skull his mind already slipping away.

Thadd laughed as they all moved at different paces, slamming their cocks in and out of his skull. Three pair of thick heavy balls slapping his face with each thrust coating it in their sweat as he was forced to inhale their thick combined scent.

Unable to stop himself Barry flicked his tongue out licking over the sweaty orbs his own cock rock hard as he groaned.

“Well well.” Grunted Thadd. “Seems someone likes the taste of our balls.” He grasped Barry’s locks and began to go faster his cock stabbing right at the crimson speedster’s brain. “Could it be? The mighty flash has always been a little faggot cock loving whore?”

Barry groaned drool leaking out of his mouth as his eyes glazed over.

“Just like the two whores beside me, your nothing more than a cock hungry, cum needy, little faggot aren’t you Flash.” Smirked Thadd. “All that big talk, and yet here you are not fighting against it, your embracing it! Who would think the mighty flash would love having balls slapping his face! Better yet, who would have thought he was a fucking nasty little fag.”

Barry drooled not even understanding what Thad said anymore his mind so far gone.

“Bitch, whore let’s flood this bitches head with our cum mark it as our perfect little cum whore.” Thadd said as he felt his climax approach.

Wally and Bart groaned as their cocks pulsed in Barry’s head ready to fill it with cum till it gushed out of his mouth, and all other orifices.

Thadd groaned, and with a grunt he came flooding Barry’s head with even more cum watching with joy as it gushes out even more form his orifices. “Now, that is a good look for you.”

Cum leaked from Barry’s ears, nose, mouth and even his tear ducts, painting his face white with leaked cum.

Thad chuckled. “Now then.” he said yanking his cock from Barry’s head. “I think, its time we work on getting the rest of the league.”

 

Timeskip-Watchtower 6 months later

Jaime stood next to his master his eyes scanning the filled room below them as he watched each slave do as Master ordered.

Thad couldn’t help but smirk, watching each and every single one of his slaves in interest. His eyes moved over to Dick, who was covered from head to toe in cum and piss, mouth open wide so that any one of the other slaves could blow their loads in his mouth or use him like the urinal he was. “Now that is one amazing sight.” He smirked, as he relaxed in his chair, his feet propped up on Barry his new foot rest. 

Superboy, Match, and Superman were strapped to a pole their hard cocks standing erect and ready for any slave to take a ride on as titanium Cock rings kept them hard as steel.

Bruce Wayne was hogtied and suspended naked with his ass leaking cum as his cock tried to get hard in the tight chastity cage.

Beast boy was at his side, like a loyal little puppy smiling as he leaned against his Master’s legs.

Red arrow was covered in cum and sat their scooping it up and eating it a smile on his face.

Aquaman and Kaldur were in a massive tank of water hard aching cocks, on display as they fucked like two honry animals but were unable to cum.

Other males were positioned in different ways and had different things done to them as Thadd looked down at his kingdom.

Thadd chuckled. “Now this.” He smiled resting his cheek on his fist. “Does bring a smile to my face.”


End file.
